


Think About Us

by Slytherinforever123



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Draco Malfoy, Draco Malfoy in the Muggle World, Draco/Harry - Freeform, Drag Queens, Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy - Freeform, M/M, Post-Hogwarts, Top Harry Potter, drag queen Draco
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 17:07:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18473347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherinforever123/pseuds/Slytherinforever123
Summary: Harry meets Draco after some time. He falls in love with Draco. Can Draco loves him back?





	Think About Us

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!

There’s something tragic  
But almost pure  
Think I could love you  
But I’m not sure  
There’s something wholesome  
There’s something sweet  
Tucked in your eyes that I’d like to meet  
I like that you’re broken  
Broken like me  
Maybe that makes me a fool  
I like that you’re lonely  
Lonely like me  
I could be lonely with you – Lovelytheband  
_ BROKEN

“No way! Is that Malfoy?”  
Harry and Hermione looked at Ron. They were shopping in muggle London to find a gift for Arthur’s upcoming birthday.  
“Where?” Hermione asked.  
Ron pointed at an alley near a bar. Yes, it was Malfoy. Harry could recognize him even from a far location. After all he didn’t follow Malfoy around his 6th year for nothing. His blond hair was now at shoulder length. And he was… He was wearing a dress. Harry forgot to breathe for a moment. The dress was very short. It didn’t cover Malfoy’s pale narrow hips. Harry stared at his slender legs. ‘God… If I can just touch those legs.’ Harry thought. His gaze flicked into Draco’s feet. He was wearing high heels. Draco was gorgeous. Harry had known he was attracted to blokes for a long time. He had a crush on Oliver wood since his first year at Hogwarts and he found Cedric Diggory extremely hot. He would be lying I he say he didn’t fancy Draco back at school. The blond has always made his knees weak. Of course he didn’t show it but there was something about Draco that made his heart beats faster every time he saw him. For an example when he was wearing a dress and high heels like now. Without giving much thought he walked towards Draco and stood in front of him.  
“Malfoy”  
Draco looked at him and it took all his willpower to not to gape at him. Draco was more beautiful than the last time Harry had seen him which was four years ago at the ministry of magic. Draco was wearing makeup. Lots of them. He was wearing fake breasts and god’s forbid him, Harry wanted to take him right there. He thought he saw shock and uncertainty in Draco’s face for a moment but a cool mask fell back into his face after a second.  
“Potter, Fancy seeing you here” he sneered.  
“Malfoy…You…look…..” Harry trailed off. He wasn’t sure what to say. He just gawked at Draco trying to remember how to form words.  
“Gorgeous, Stunning, sexy, beautiful, Pretty, Hot.” Draco filled in.  
“Uhh… yeah something like that.” Mumbled Harry. “What happened to you? You have changed.”  
“Long story.” Draco answered. He looked over his shoulder. “ Oh you have bring the Weasel and mudblood. Where is the weaslette?”  
“Don’t use that word.” Harry growled. Pretty or not Draco still was a bastard. “As for Ginny, no she didn’t came with me.”  
Draco opened his mouth to say something but shut it as a man approached him and grab his waist. The man spun Draco around and kissed him on the lips. Harry wanted to punch the man in the face. ‘Am I jealous?’ He wondered. He shook his head and looked at the man again. The man was at least twice his age. Harry wanted to know Why Draco would put up with a man like that. He had grey hair and brown eyes. He was a muggle, Harry was sure about that. His clothes and appearance showed that he was filthily rich.  
The man broke the kiss and looked at Harry. “Friend of yours?” He raised his eyebrow at Draco.  
“Oh…Umm…We went to the same school at Scotland.” Draco replied.  
“Dave, this is Harry Potter.” “Harry, this is Drave Anderson.” He introduce the man to Harry.  
Something warm fluttered inside him by Hearing Draco calling him Harry.  
The man, Dave put a hand on Draco’s waist, Draco leaned into his touch and put his head on Dave’s shoulder. Harry’s jaw clenched at the sight of Draco with another man. Draco saw it and smirked at him.  
“Hey Dave, Can Harry come to our house sometime?” He asked from the muggle.  
“Anything you want pet.” The man answered and turned to look at Harry. He gave Harry a business card. “There is my address. You are always welcome to my house. It’s not every day I’ve got to meet Draco’s classmates.” Said him.  
“Um…Thanks” Harry mumbled.  
“So potter, some people have some things to attend to other than standing in the road like mindless idiots. “ Draco broke the silence. Dave smiled at Draco adoringly and led him to a black car which was parked near the alley.  
Draco put his head out from the car window and yelled, “Hope to see you again Potter”, before the car disappeared from Harry’s view.


End file.
